Spyro's House/Chapter 44
Final boss Part 1 Elora: So I've just tried this twice over with my two heroes. Ripto: We've managed fine vs everything so far, lost one game but it was close. Spyro.exe claw attack Elora Lateef: First game. Ripto: Whiff attack on the eye, meaning the condemn spell is essentially auto-succeed. Avalar (third in the turn order) dies having never taken a go. Bubba: Gnasty Gnorc, I restart. Bartholomew snow attack Lutalo Cleetus: Second game. Ripto: Take down the eyes well. Gulp: Roaring Lateef: Ripto a good strong hit on melody with my last stamina, spawning the two summons. Magnus: In one turn with their 8 attacks, they put out 60 damage instantly killing both characters. Tomas guitar attack Gnasty Gnorc Elora: Is this essentially just an unwinnable fight? Billy: What am I doing wrong? Pogo: I've upgraded conviction but a purple and orange aren't close to enough to avoid the spell attacks. Ripto fire attack Astor Lateef: Did you play it right? Delbin: She gets +X to her spells where X is the highest amount of damage on one of the eyes, not the amount of eyes itself. Gulp attack Bubba Sorceress: My plan was, take out the eyes, whenever you can. Bentley: Top priority. Cleetus: Always try to kill the eyes, never leave them just wounded. Tomas: The moment you hurt her, be ready for the summons. Crush: Roaring Lateef: Try to get rid of them before it´s there turn. Bentley: Or make sure to have movement after you hurt her. Cleetus attack Gulp Bartholomew: Also having healing balsam and/or the discipline soul clear are very helpful if Gulp gets cast successfully. Lateef: Also don´t forget, Gulp only kills on a skull on the black die, not automatically. Flame attack Magnus Gnasty: I hope some of this was useful for you. Sparx: My group had more problem because of the tether than the Gulp. Crush attack Pogo Lutalo: I managed to get 4 damage on the eye, before her turn. In retrospect, I would have been better off throwing knife her! Nestor kill Gulp Ripto: Nooooooooo Gulp! Flame: I'm going to roll up my other two characters and see how it fares with 4. Nestor: Cheating but I don't think condemn is a well-balanced mechanic with 2 only players (rolling skull twice is far more likely than four times). Damon kill Sorceress Flame: Yeah, Ripto was not balanced around the 2 player variant. Lateef: Perhaps a rule that requires two skulls to be rolled before death would make more sense for the 2 player variant? Gnasty Gnorc attack Sgt. Byrd Sheila: In either case, Melody is a tough fight. Billy: Keep in mind that losing has it's own perks. Ripto punch attack Lindar Lindar: I had an idea about how to fix Spyro.exe for the less than 4 player variants. Astor: When someone gets a Spyro.exe and rolls a skull, they aren´t just out of the game, but they lose their linked adventurer (so that still someone died, but you can continue playing). Magnus: This also clears the Spyro.exe of this character, so that he has to get the effect again before he risks getting killed by it again. Bentley attack Crush Lindar: What do you think about this? Crush kill Lateef Magnus: No! Lateef! Pogo: I like this idea. Sheila: What would happen to your health? Elora: I assume if it were above your new maximum, it would be reduced to the new maximum? Agent 9: Otherwise it would stay the same. Bentley Crab aattack Lutalo Delbin: Yeah, that was the idea. Magnus: You lose access to everything the linked character gave you, including the improved max HP. Spyro.exe: And like you said, only the bonus to the HP, not losing that amount of HP, because that could kill the character anyways, and would defeat the purpose of the idea to not lose everything with a single Lateef. Flame attack Billy Ripto: Wow guys I just finished this fight and man... Sgt. Byrd kill Gnasty Gnorc Magnus: Defeated Gnasty Gnorc, yes sir! Cleetus: Gnasty was killed ASAP after failing to kill one eye resulting in the boss casting the uber summon on him and he rolled 15 damage on himself. Bentley attack Spyro.exe Cleetus: He also was the tethered target so... at least I avoided that mechanic. Hunter kill Ripto Crush: Roaring Bubba: Ripto summoned the cleansing summon (Spyro?) Bentley: But she wasn’t useful at all during the fight. Hunter: I lucked out and the boss always rolled bad with casts. Billy attack Spyro.exe Bubba: After killing the remaining eyes Billy hitted the boss giving her 12 awesome. Bartholomew attack Flame Lindar: Wounds in one hit... Spyro.exe: Then she spawned the summons and they killed Bartholomew and wounded Flame (that survived with... 2 hp! Omg) Spyro.exe attack Damon Damon get injured Pogo: Damon! Then Rook saved the day: in one activation he killed the new eye, resirrected Damon and healed full Spyro.exe. Billy attack Flame Hunter: Then Hunter activated, ready to finish the boss. Lutalo attack Delbin Sparx: Huh, Hammer Helm, reroll! Sheila attack Flame Flame: Ouch! seriously? Nestor attack Crush Agent 9: Used two bottle of blessing. Bartholomew attack Crush Billy: 8, 8 plus simbols! Lutalo attack Hunter Astor: She did enough damage to kill the boss! Crush attack Tomas Flame: I decided to spare her. Hunter: That was probably stupid but I though she could have been Crush... Magnus: This gives me some replay values to try the other config next! Elora attack Crush Bartholomew: (I also suspect the goodwill of Elora. She sounds very Spyro Default to me) Elora attack Lutalo Sgt. Byrd: The strategy here was pretty clearly to eliminate all the eyes and then go for as big of a single hit on Melody as possible, so I did exactly that and was then pretty surprised when Elora killed her in one hit. Bartholomew: I was reading all through the scenario making sure that was it. Damon: Was psyched but kind of wish I got to fight the summons. Astor: A key was making sure to get the first activating character adjacent to limit her attacks. Lindar kill Crush Sheila: I absorbed the Exalted Esper by summoning the Sword esper: it's got high armor, so will generally be targeted first. Magnus: I managed to keep the boss Lutalo a few turns (bad Conviction rolls for the boss saved the day). Pogo: If you can't kill her immediately, keeping a character adjacent is indeed key. Lutalo attack Spyro To be continued Chapter «Previous | Next» Category:Spyro's House